


Watashi no neko desu

by luxam9



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Neko Ryuichi, Neko Shuichi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxam9/pseuds/luxam9
Summary: Eiri recibe un regalo muy inusual para navidad: un neko.¡Felicidades!¡Ahora es usted el dueño oficial de un neko! ¡La mejor compañía jamás creada!Con este neko, usted será poseedor de una satisfacción garantizada. Los nekos son criaturas diseñadas genéticamente con un mecanismo de impronta que se asegurará de que lo primero que vean, después de quitarles el antifaz, sea lo más importante para ellos.—Maldito Tatsuha.





	Watashi no neko desu

25 de diciembre. 14:02.

—Tatsuha... Eres un idiota —masculló Eiri viendo la criatura que se removía un poco inquieta frente a sus ojos.

Frente a él, sentado en una silla y con un traje por demás extravagante, estaba un neko. Unas botas largas hasta medio muslo ocultaban unas esbeltas piernas y un pequeño short negro con un cinto blanco cubría su intimidad. Su pecho estaba revestido por un top en forma de triángulo color negro, anudándose por la parte de atrás y dejando al descubierto un abdomen plano de piel lechosa.

Sus manos estaban sujetas por unas esposas unidas a un collar en su cuello. Sus ojos velados con un antifaz negro. Sus pequeñas orejas, cubiertas de un pelaje rosa chillón, se movían de un lado al otro, reaccionando a cualquier sonido. El número doscientos cuarenta y cinco se encontraba tatuado en una de sus manos.

Tomó el panfleto que reposaba sobre las piernas del neko, haciendo que éste se tensara un poco. Empezó a leer.

 

_¡Felicidades!_

_¡Ahora es usted el dueño oficial de un neko! ¡La mejor compañía jamás creada!_

_Con este neko, usted será poseedor de una satisfacción garantizada. Los nekos son criaturas diseñadas genéticamente con un mecanismo de impronta que se asegurará de que lo primero que vean, después de quitarles el antifaz, sea lo más importante para ellos._

_Están genéticamente programados para ser completamente obedientes y aceptar cualquier orden dada por su dueño o aquella persona en la que se haya llevado a cabo el proceso de troquelado. No encontrará criatura más fiel a su dueño que un neko imprimado._

_Tienen el sentido del oído altamente desarrollado, permitiéndoles moverse aún con los ojos cubiertos, hasta que se haga la decisión sobre quién será su nuevo dueño. Los cuidados de neko son similares a los de un humano en etapa de crecimiento. Requieren aseo diario y tres comidas al día. Están completamente entrenados para realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas en los lugares que sean indicados por el dueño. Tienen una buena capacidad cognitiva y son capaces de aprender a leer, escribir y otras cosas más._

_El nombre que el neko dirá al llamar a su dueño será aquel que sea indicado por éste. En caso de no indicar un denominativo, el neko usará la palabra “amo”, especificada de fábrica._

_¡Recuerde la finalidad de los nekos!_

_La esperanza de vida de los nekos depende de la calidad de vida que se le dé. Sin embargo, ¡recuerde para qué lo compró!_

_Los nekos requieren de fluidos corporales humanos para sobrevivir, más específicamente, semen o secreciones vaginales que contienen una concentración de hormonas que los nekos están diseñados para asimilar. La forma de obtención dependerá del uso que se le dé al neko, sin embargo, el dueño del neko debe de recordar que un neko no puede estar privado de estos fluidos so pena de que enferme y muera. El tiempo máximo de abstención es variable pero se estima en aproximadamente una semana, un días más, un día menos._

_Si no se encuentra satisfecho con su neko, ¡díganos, se lo cambiaremos de inmediato!_

_¡Disfrute su producto!_

_Aplican restricciones._

_La Gerencia._

 

Eiri observó la parte frontal del folleto donde posaba una neko con poca ropa. Levantó su vista y observó de nuevo al neko. ¿Qué había estado pensando el idiota de su hermano al regalarle esa criatura como regalo de navidad?

Sabía que su hermano era un degenerado y usaba demasiado a su neko —difícil no ver las marcas que dejaba en la pobre criatura—, ¿pero regalarle un neko a él? ¿Lo había visto desesperado o qué? Si necesitara sexo, fácilmente podría ir a un burdel y contratar los servicios de una prostituta o de algún prostituto, gastaría dinero, pero sería algo ocasional. Ahora, tendría que prácticamente encargarse de un crío.

«Maldito Tatsuha...», pensó.

Había sido toda una tortura ir a la cena que organizaban en la casa principal a celebrar la navidad. Por más que lo intentaba, parecía que su familia no lograba entender su reticencia a las celebraciones y su gusto por la soledad. ¿Qué acaso el no contestar llamadas, mensajes o cartas no era un indicio suficiente de que le gustaba estar solo?

Tatsuha le había dicho que esperara su regalo durante la tarde del día de navidad, pero nunca esperó que cuando un camión de la compañía Nyan Cat se estacionara frente a su casa, le entregaría precisamente ese tipo de paquete.

Volvió a ver la tarjeta que le había entregado el mensajero junto con el gran paquete.

 

_¡¡¡Hermanito!!!_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que te guste mi regalo, lo hice pensando en lo sátiro que puedes llegar a ser. No creas que no me entero de tus escapadas a burdeles XD._

_Escogí este porque se me hizo lindo y porque se parece a mí queridísimo honey Ryu-chan, aunque mi Ryu-chan es muchísimo más lindo jo, jo, jo._

_Te dejé el manual para que sepas como cuidarlo, aunque creo que ya has de saber su función principal, disfrútalo mucho... Sabes a lo que me refiero XD._

_Te incluyo siete cambios de ropa para que lo cambies, ya después deberás comprarle más, si quieres, puedes comprarle esos conjuntos atrevidos que vimos hace tiempo por internet, de seguro le quedarían de maravilla je, je, je._

_Recuerda que no puedes faltar a la fiesta de fin de año o padre te desheredará. Te espero con ansias para que me cuentes tus experiencias._

_Disfrútalo._

_Se llama Shuichi._

_Tatsuha._

_Tu queridísimo hermanito._

 

Suspiró, volteando a verlo de nuevo. El neko levantó el rostro. Si la venda no estuviera cubriendo sus ojos, lo más seguro es que podría verlo directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué haría?

Quizás podría regresarlo. Decirle a su hermano que no lo quería. Que no le había descubierto los ojos y que podrían dárselo a alguien más, o que podía quedárselo él mismo.

—Maldito Tatsuha —siseó con enojo. Necesitaba un trago.

Salió de la sala donde se encontraba, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, tomó una cerveza y la abrió, dándole un buen trago. La cerveza le refrescó un poco. Regresarlo era la mejor opción. Se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina después de tirar la lata vacía en el contenedor de basura, pero nunca se esperó que el neko lo hubiera seguido, escuchando sus pisadas. No esperando su presencia ahí, no pudo evitar toparse con él, ocasionando que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

—Maldición —gruñó Eiri, sobándose la nuca.

—¿Amo? —La dulce voz del neko llamó su atención.

Maldita suerte.

Su mirada se posó atentamente sobre aquellos ojos amatistas que lo veían fijamente. Con la caída, la venda se había caído y la impronta se había llevado a cabo. Ya era demasiado tarde.

—Amo... —susurró el neko, acercándose a él con una clara intención. Besarlo.

—Espera... —El neko se detuvo, viéndolo con confusión. ¿Esperar?

Su vida no podía ser peor.

Se levantó del piso, viendo como el neko se incorporaba también y se mantenía parado cerca de él. ¿Qué haría ahora? El neko había imprimado. Ya no había devolución, sólo cambio. ¿Cambiarlo? ¿Para qué quería otro? Tampoco podía abandonarlo. Ser cruel no era una de sus características, al menos no cuando hacerlo supondría la muerte del neko. Alguna otra opción tenía que haber. Volteó a ver al neko.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Shuichi —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Shuichi, tráeme el manual que venía contigo.

Rápidamente, el neko salió corriendo de la cocina, feliz de complacer a su amo y regresó pocos segundos después con el folleto de los nekos. Eiri lo recibió, ignorando la mirada radiante del neko. Le dio la vuelta y ahí lo encontró. El número de la compañía.

Se dirigió a la sala.

 

 

25 de diciembre. 14:34.

Eiri suspiró audiblemente. El empleado de la compañía había sido implacable. No había devoluciones, sólo cambios. Si no quería a su neko, se lo cambiarían, pero definitivamente, no había devoluciones. ¿La razón? Políticas privadas de la empresa. A su parecer, puras tonterías burocráticas. Ahora tendría que cuidar de ese neko como si fuera una mascota. Una mascota no deseada. Bien, quizás podría sacar provecho de eso.

 

 

27 de diciembre. 08:18.

—¡No, Shuichi! —gritó Eiri, viendo como el neko tiraba otra de sus tazas para café. A este ritmo se quedaría sin tazas para el año nuevo.

Respiró hondo, viendo como el neko bajaba las orejas y se inclinaba a recoger los trozos del utensilio. Apenas llevaba dos días ahí y el neko parecía empecinado en querer caerle bien aunque no estaba teniendo nada de éxito.

—Sólo... Sólo quería hacerle... un poco de café... amo —susurró Shuichi, recogiendo los vidrios con las manos desnudas.

—Deja eso, vas a cortarte y...

—¡¡Nya!!

La advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde. Shuichi se había cortado uno de sus dedos con un trozo de taza, llevándose la herida a su boca al instante. Eiri suspiró de nuevo. Era como si estuviera tratando con un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

Tomó uno de los trapos de la cocina y se inclinó frente a Shuichi. Esquivando los vidrios, levantó al neko y lo sentó sobre la encimera, tomando su mano y cubriéndola con la toalla. Miró fijamente a los ojos al neko antes de tomar una escoba y un recogedor y recoger rápidamente los cristales antes de que el neko pudiera lastimarse de nuevo.

—Lo siento...

Un murmullo seguido de quedos sollozos hizo que detuviera su labor y volteara a ver a Shuichi. El neko tenía la cara enterrada entre sus manos con la toalla en medio de ellas, tratando de acallar los dolorosos sollozos.

—Lo siento mucho... Yo solo quería...

Dejó el recogedor con todos los vidrios ya levantados a un lado y se acercó a Shuichi quien seguía tratando de acallar sus sollozos.

—Shuichi... —murmuró.

No sabía por qué pero no le gustaba verle llorar. Muchos lo consideraban una persona fría, y él mismo se podría, hasta cierto punto, considerar de esa manera, pero no era cruel. No podía hacer ojos ciegos ante esa demostración tan cálida de sentimientos.

El neko levantó su vista pero sus orejas seguían caídas.

—Sólo quería complacerlo... Yo solo...

Eiri dirigió una de sus manos hacia la cálida mejilla recorrida por lágrimas y limpió el pequeño riachuelo que por ella se desplazaba. Shuichi recargó su rostro, sintiendo el calor que de esa mano emanaba y sacó su lengua para lamer inocentemente la palma de la mano de su amo.

Eiri no supo que sucedió. Su cuerpo se movió más rápido que él. Acunó el bello rostro del neko y unió sus labios. Fue un contacto dulce. La boca del neko se movió sobre sus labios, lento al principio, pero después se movió con más intensidad.

Shuichi soltó la toalla con la que había detenido la pequeña hemorragia que ya había cicatrizado y rodeó el cuello de su amo con sus brazos. El sabor de la boca de su mano le era intoxicante. Su propio cuerpo le pedía copular. Compartir aquel acto tan íntimo con su amo.

Abrió sus piernas logrando que su amo se acomodara en medio de ellas y movió un poco su cadera, logrando que se frotaran sus miembros semi despiertos. El beso se volvió intenso y Eiri bajó sus manos a las caderas del neko, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Shuichi gimió.

Algo pareció reaccionar en la mente de Eiri. Al instante, se separó del neko como si quemara. Fijó su vista en los orbes amatistas por unos segundos antes de salir de la cocina como un relámpago y encerrarse en su despacho.

 

 

27 de diciembre. 08:28.

Shuichi observó a su amo salir de la cocina, dejándolo aún con la boca abierta y los brazos en el aire. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Acaso no resultaba atractivo hacia su amo? ¿Había algo malo con su cuerpo? Haría lo que fuera por Eiri. Aunque se comportara de una manera fría, él sabía que dentro de él había un ser cálido, y se lo había demostrado a sentir las tibias manos sobre su rostro.

Shuichi quería compartir su vida con su amo. Sí, quizás era un simple neko cuyo único objetivo era proporcionarle placer a su amo, pero los nekos también tenían sentimientos. Quizás estaban influenciados por la impronta pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Él quería a su amo. Quería complacerlo, cumplir todas sus expectativas. Quería hacerlo feliz. Y lo lograría, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

 

 

27 de diciembre. 08:29.

¡¿Qué demonios le había sucedido?! ¡¿Qué lo había poseído a actuar de esa manera?! ¿Por qué había besado a Shuichi? Por unos momentos, al ver al neko todo decaído, se había sentido débil y había caído en sus redes. ¿Sería que los nekos emitían algún tipo de feromona que hacía propensos a sus amos? ¿Sería él el seducido? No. Él no estaba para andar satisfaciendo las necesidades de los demás. Él sólo debería de preocuparse por él mismo, pero entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Bien, debía admitir que le había gustado el beso. No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había besado a alguien con tanta pasión, con tanta entrega. Las y los prostitutos siempre cumplían con sus funciones por una sola cosa: dinero. Pero Shuichi no era el caso. Shuichi solo obedecía aquello para lo que había sido programado. La imprimación. ¿Podrían los nekos en verdad desarrollar sentimientos hacia sus amos?

 

 

28 de diciembre. 17:39.

Shuichi bajó con cuidado la taza, sirviendo un poco del chocolate que había calentado con extrema precaución. Después de ese beso el día anterior, se había sentido entusiasmado. No quería ser una simple mascota. Él podía aprender. Podría satisfacer todas las necesidades de su amo, en verdad esperaba poder satisfacerlas todas...

Si bien, no sabía leer, escribir o cocinar, había visto en el televisor cómo preparar chocolate caliente hacía unos días. Esa había sido la razón por la que había roto algunas tazas tratando de alcanzarlas en la repisa. Había conseguido un pequeño banco y ahora se encontraba sirviente el líquido caliente con extremo cuidado. No quería hacer enojar una vez más a su amo.

Sabía que su amo era un escritor, que se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo escribiendo y le había dicho que no lo molestara cuando estuviera trabajando en su estudio. Eran pasadas de la cinco de la tarde y aunque su amo había pedido comida para ellos, él no había comido. No quería que su amo pasara hambre y como aun no sabía usar la estufa, no quiso arriesgarse y mejor calentó un poco de chocolate en el microondas.

Ya iría aprendiendo poco a poco.

Tomó la taza y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta del estudio. Tocó tres veces pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a tocar.

—Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su amo, sumido en su computadora. Su mirada estaba fija sobre la pantalla pero sus manos no se movían.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo... le traje un poco de chocolate amo.

Eiri apartó la vista de la computadora. Llevaba casi una hora atrapado en una escena y no lograba pensar en cómo continuar la historia. Quizás necesitaba un descanso.

—¿Chocolate? —preguntó, tomando importancia a lo que el neko había dicho—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No sé leer así que no pude leer el instructivo pero vi en la televisión, en un canal de recetas y lo hice en el microondas.

Eiri suspiró. Él no era muy afecto al chocolate. De seguro el chocolate que había encontrado Shuichi era de la canasta de víveres que le había regalado su hermana en navidad. Iba a decirle que no se le apetecía comer, pero al ver los ojos brillantes del neko, no pudo decirle que no.

—Déjalo aquí.

Inmediatamente, Shuichi caminó hasta el escritorio, posando con cuidado la taza sobre un reposa vasos y se le quedó viendo a su amo.

—Ve a ver televisión, tengo que trabajar.

Shuichi asintió y caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir del estudio, se giró, corrió hacia su amo, plantó un ligero beso en su mejilla y después salió corriendo con sus cuatro patas hacia la sala donde estaba el televisor, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Eiri se quedó congelado unos segundos. No se había esperado ese beso sin su permiso. Recordó el beso del día anterior. Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a su actuar y había decidido dejarlo atrás como un hecho aislado, pero ahora, volví a suceder.

Por fortuna, el neko no dormía con él. Le había dicho que hasta que resolviera su situación, dormiría en el sofá. Al principio el neko había parecido triste pero no había objetado nada.

Tomó la taza y observó el líquido café despidiendo volutas de vapor. Lo llevó a sus labios y degustó lentamente. A pesar de no ser afecto al chocolate, esa taza lo llenó de un calorcito acogedor. Pudo imaginar a Shuichi cortando la tablilla de chocolate, tomando leche del refrigerador y metiéndola al microondas con el descuido propio del neko. Entonces se le ocurrió.

Sus manos volaron hacia el teclado y comenzaron a presionar teclas rápidamente. La siguiente escena había llegado a su mente con el sabor del chocolate.

 

 

29 de diciembre. 07:28.

Shuichi agradecía enormemente a la televisión. Gracias a ella había aprendido a usar la aspiradora. Definitivamente, adoraba a la televisión. Se había quedado un poco tarde, pero los programas de infomerciales prácticamente le explicaron cómo usar muchas de las cosas que su amo poseía.

Era temprano. Su amo pronto despertaría a preparar o pedir un desayuno y él lo sorprendería con el departamento limpio. Se movía con cuidado. No quería romper nada más.

Sorprendería a su amo.

 

 

29 de diciembre. 08:14.

Eiri se estiró sobre la cama, encorvando su espalda. Abrió sus ojos, viendo como la luz del sol ya empezaba a colarse por las ventanas de su habitación. Volteó a ver su reloj de mesa y bostezó. Era hora de levantarse. A las diez de la mañana tenía una cita con su editora para proporcionarle el avance de su libro. La noche anterior había escrito varios capítulos en un arranque de inspiración.

Salió de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina. Vería que hacerse de desayunar. Cuando salió de su habitación pudo escuchar el sonido de la aspiradora y de alguien cantando. Caminando por el pasillo, llegó hasta la sala y ahí lo vio. Shuichi cantaba y bailaba moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de un video musical que había en la televisión. Al mismo tiempo, movía la aspiradora y limpiaba la mesa ratona de la sala con un trapo.

Se recargó en la pared y sus ojos no dejaron de observar la delgada figura del neko que se movía de un lado hacia el otro, aparentemente sin notar del todo su presencia. No pudo suprimir una risilla que en realidad había sonado como un bufido. Definitivamente, Shuichi no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

El neko dio una vuelta y dejó de cantar en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Amo! —Shuichi apagó la aspiradora y corrió al encuentro de su amo—. Estaba limpiando el departamento.

—Ya me di cuenta —dijo Eiri observando que, en efecto, el departamento estaba hasta cierto punto, más limpio que la noche anterior. El neko definitivamente se estaba esforzando.

—Solo quiero ayudarlo amo —susurró el neko, bajando a vista con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Eiri estiró su mano y tocó una de las orejas del neko. Desde que había llegado le había dado curiosidad por saber cómo se sentían. Nunca en su vida había tenido gatos. Talló un poco detrás de la oreja, sintiendo el suave pelaje cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención. Shuichi estaba ronroneando.

El neko se fue acercando a su cuerpo, posando sus manos sobre su pecho mientras seguía ronroneando, acomodando su cabeza e inclinándola un poco para que la caricia continuara. Y es que, era un círculo vicioso. Sus ronroneos hacían que la mano de su amo se siguiera moviendo sobre su suave oreja, lo que hacía que ronroneara más.

—A... amo...

Shuichi levantó su rostro. Su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos brillaban. Sus mejillas arreboladas rivalizaban con el color de su cabello. Eiri no pudo resistir más y atrapó sus labios, pasando su otra mano por su cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Sus bocas se encontraron en un pasional y ardiente beso. Eiri podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose entre sus brazos, gimiendo dentro de su boca. Se sintió excitado.

Un ruido molesto llamó su atención. Trató de ignorarlo pero con el tiempo se volvió difícil pues el sonido iba en aumento.

—¡¡Abre Eiri, sé que estás ahí!!

La molesta voz de Tatsuha pudo escucharse desde la puerta. Era lo suficientemente molesta para cortarle la excitación. No tenía idea de cómo es que Tatsuha siempre sabía cuándo estaba en casa pero sabía por experiencia que si no salía a abrirle, Tatsuha podía estar durante una hora tocando a su puerta.

Maldito mocoso.

Soltó a Shuichi, haciendo un ruido húmedo al soltar su boca, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que había estado haciendo. Por unos segundos agradeció la interrupción de Tatsuha. Aún no se hacía a la idea de hacer algo más con su neko. Se separó de Shuichi como si quemara y caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada de su departamento, abriendo la puerta fingiendo molestia.

—¿Qué quieres?

Ahí, frente a él estaba Tatsuha con un neko de casi la misma estatura de Shuichi a su lado.

—Es obvio a lo que vengo, a ver si te gustó tu regalo —explicó con una sonrisa socarrona, entrando al departamento sin ser invitado.

—¡¡Shuichi!! —chilló el neko de cabello castaño, corriendo a abrazar a Shuichi, que recién salía de la cocina—. ¡¡Shu, tanto tiempo!!

—¡Ryu! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

Antes de que los nekos sean puestos a la venta, conviven entre ellos dentro de las instalaciones de la compañía. Curiosamente se había descubierto que, entre ellos no se daba la imprimación, sólo entre nekos y humanos.

Shuichi y Ryuichi habían sido amigos desde cachorros habiendo sido criados dentro del mismo centro. Cuando Ryuichi se había ido, un par de meses atrás, se habían prometido que volverían a verse. Eiri nunca sabría que había sido el mismo Ryuichi quien le había aconsejado qué neko comprar para su hermano.

—Y dime hermanito —habló Tatsuha, acercándose nuevamente a su hermano—, ¿ya lo disfrutaste?

Eiri hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Por qué me lo diste? Sabes que no me gusta que invadan mi intimidad y su sola presencia es una clara invasión de mi privacidad.

Tatsuha hizo un mohín.

—Oh Eiri, pero si te regalé una fuente de distracción. Dios sabe cuánto tiempo pasas frente a esa computadora. ¡Te quedarás sin pestañas! —chilló en un gesto de aparente preocupación.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Si quiero distracción, soy perfectamente capaz de buscarla solo —contestó con acidez.

—Vamos, sabes que no es bueno estar tanto tiempo solo. Verás que con el tiempo te acostumbras.

—¿A qué viniste?

—Ryu tenía ganas de ver a Shuichi. Son amigos desde que estaban en la compañía, ¿sabes? —Como si le importara—. En realidad, sólo pasaba a ver si estabas disfrutando de tu regalo, pero veo que aún no lo estrenas. Debería comprarle algo provocador. Estos nekos se ven muy bien con poca ropa. Yo ya le tengo a Ryuichi todo un guardarropa —dijo con una mirada lujuriosa hacia su neko que no paraba de reír frente a Shuichi.

»Bueno, es hora de irnos. Sólo veníamos de paso. ¡Ryuichi! —El neko paró las orejas ante la mención de su nombre—. Vámonos.

Ryuichi le dio un abrazo al otro neko, susurrándole al oído—: Nos veremos pronto.

Shuichi asintió mientras veía como se iba Ryuichi con su amo. El neko le había contado en susurros que gracias a él, él había terminado con Eiri, el hermano de su amo. En verdad estaba agradecido. Podría ver a Ryuichi seguido, y su amo le encantaba. Quizás no fuera el más hablador ni el más expresivo, pero sabía que dentro de ese hombre había una buena persona.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Shuichi esperaba que reanudaran lo que habían dejado pendiente. Grande fue su desilusión cuando su amo se encerró dentro de su despacho, clara señal de que no quería ser molestado. Bien, sólo le quedaba esperar a que su amo saliera. Vería que pasaban en la televisión.

 

 

30 de diciembre. 21:24

Ya era tarde y su amo parecía escribir como loco en su computadora. El desayuno y la comida habían sido comidas pedidas a domicilio, pero Shuichi quería sorprender a su amo una vez más.

En la televisión, durante la programación de la noche había visto un programa de cocina para principiantes. Ahora, se encontraba preparando unos sándwiches de jamón, queso y lechuga. Algo sencillo, pero esperaba que fuera del agrado de su amo. Colocó el emparedado en un plato y sacó un refresco de la nevera. Ya comería él después el suyo viendo televisión, no quería molestar a su amo mientras escribía.

 

 

30 de diciembre. 21:39.

Eiri suspiró mientras tronaba sus dedos. Desde ese arranque de inspiración, había estado escribiendo sin parar. Solo se detenía para pedir comida a domicilio, no podía dejar a Shuichi sin comer y si el neko no sabía leer y escribir, menos probable sería que supiera cocinar. Escuchó unos cuantos toques a su puerta.

—Adelante —musitó, levantando los ojos de la pantalla.

Abriendo lentamente la puerta, Shuichi apareció, cargando una pequeña bandeja con lo que parecía ser un sándwich y un refresco.

—Amo, le traje algo de cenar —dijo Shuichi con un leve sonrojo.

Esperó hasta que su amo asintiera antes de caminar con la bandeja hasta el escritorio y posarlo encima de éste.

—Debe comer algo si quiere mantener una buena salud.

—Ven aquí.

El llamado de su amo lo sorprendió, sin embargo, le dio la vuelta al escritorio y se plantó frente a él. El suave tacto de la mano de su amo en su oreja lo hizo empezar a ronronear al instante.

A Eiri empezaba a gustarle eso, era como tener un gato en casa que sabía limpiar y probablemente, aprendería a cocinar. Detuvo su caricia antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Tenía cosas que escribir.

Shuichi entendió cuando su amo retiró su mano por lo que, le dio una leve lamida en la mejilla antes de correr hacia la puerta y cerrar.

Eiri suspiró antes de regresar a su escrito. Definitivamente, no le estaba gustando demasiado el rumbo que estaba tomando todo el asunto.

 

 

30 de diciembre. 23:42.

Eiri se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de dormir con el estruendo que había afuera. Una tormenta se había desatado sobre Tokio y los truenos estaban a la orden del día.

Uno particularmente fuerte iluminó completamente la habitación para, segundos después, dejar escuchar su terrible sonido.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar un extraño sonido. Salió de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Cuando estaba abriendo, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó de nuevo, seguido de ese extraño sonido que trató de identificar como un gemido.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la sala donde dormía Shuichi. Mientras no le consiguiera otra cama donde dormir, el neko había estado durmiendo en el sofá.

Un trueno más estalló y fue entonces que identificó la fuente del sonido. Ahí, sobre el sofá, hecho ovillo con la colcha estaba Shuichi, cubriendo sus orejas y temblando cada que un trueno se escuchaba. Acercándose un poco más, pudo escuchar gemidos quedos desesperados.

—¿Shuichi?

El neko levantó su cara, mostrando un rostro desencajado bañado en lágrimas. Sus orejas estaban agachadas y temblaban cada que un trueno retumbaba. ¿Sería que el neko le tenía miedo a las tormentas?

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Me dan miedo los truenos...

Un trueno más estalló y el cuerpo de Shuichi se convulsionó, tratando de cubrirse con las mantas.

Eiri no podía creerlo, aunque no debería de haberle extrañado. A los gatos no les gustaba el agua, mucho menos las tormentas.

Se acercó al neko, y lo cargó entre sus brazos.

—¿Amo?

Shuichi cortó su pregunta cuando otro trueno hizo que se aferrara al pecho de su amo. Eiri suspiró.

Caminó hacia su habitación con la pequeña carga en sus brazos. Shuichi temblaba ante los constantes sonidos de los truenos retumbando en su hogar, apretando con sus manos su pijama y bajado sus orejas.

Fue entonces que notó algo. Debería comprarle un par de pijamas y ropa a Shuichi, Tatsuha sólo le había dado unos cuantos cambios. Ya compraría algo después.

Cuando llegó a su cama, posó a Shuichi en un lado y se recostó a su lado. El neko inmediatamente se ocultó en su pecho, concentrándose en el suave palpitar del corazón del su amo. Era relajante. Podía dejar de escuchar los truenos y escuchar solamente el suave “tum, tum” de su corazón.

Eiri no supo en qué había estado pensando para traer al neko a su cama, pero verlo sollozando no le había hecho ningún bien. Respiró hondo, captando el suave aroma que despedía el neko. Una combinación extraña entre leche y fresas. Extraña pero atrayente.

Qué más daba. Ya era tarde y el sueño empezaba a calarle. Sorprendentemente, Shuichi ya respiraba profundamente entre sus brazos, acurrucándose al candor de su pecho. Suspiró. Sólo esperaba que no pateara demasiado entre sus sueños.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 07:32.

Shuichi inspiró hondo antes de abrir sus ojos. Veía un poco borroso. Pestañeó un poco para aclarar su visión. Sentía un cuerpo cálido debajo de él subir y bajar con constancia. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la situación y todo volvió a su memoria. La noche anterior. Truenos. Él le tenía miedo a los truenos desde que era un pequeño neko. Su amo había ido a la sala. Lo había cargado. Lo había llevado a su habitación. ¡¡¡Su habitación!!! ¡¡¡Estaba en la habitación, en la cama de su amo!!!

Desde que había visto a su amo por primera vez, había soñado con ese día. Despertar entre los cálidos brazos de su amo. Aún se sentía muy cansado, viendo el reloj de la mesa de noche vio que eran casi las seis de la mañana. Dormiría un poco más, ya despertaría después para hacerle el desayuno a su amo.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 10:32.

Eiri se había dado el lujo de apagar el despertador la noche anterior. Era sábado y no vería a su editora hasta la siguiente semana. Pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de un tibio cuerpo sobre el suyo. Bajó la vista, y se encontró con un par de orejas rosadas.

Suspiró.

Inmediatamente recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La tormenta, los truenos, los sollozos. No había podido dejar al neko solo, temblando de miedo. Aunque debía admitir que había pasado muy bien la noche.

Sintió hambre y decidió levantarse. Le extrañó que el neko no se hubiera levantado antes que él puesto que parecía tener el hábito de dormir poco. Le restó importancia y salió lentamente de la cama. Inconscientemente, no quería despertar al neko. Se hizo un rápido desayuno y se sentó un rato a ver televisión. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos minutos buscando algún programa interesante para ver cuando el teléfono sonó. Dejó que diera tres timbres antes de contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Eiri, te llamó para recordarte de la cena de esta noche en la casa familiar. —Reconoció la voz de su hermana Mika.

—¿Tengo que ir? —preguntó con cansancio, aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

—Por supuesto, sino, considérate desheredado.

Desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y se había independizado, su padre siempre lo había amenazado a él y a sus hermanos con que, si no asistía a las reuniones, los desheredaría. Y vaya herencia, uno se lo podía pensar si estaban hablando de millones. Dudaba en realidad que su padre quisiera desheredarlos pero no quería tentar a su suerte.

—Ahí estaré —dijo con fastidio.

—Excelente. A las ocho, no lo olvides.

Cortó la línea sin siquiera contestar. A veces le fastidiaban las relaciones familiares. Hizo zapping unos cuantos minutos hasta que encontró un programa que ver. Una comedia romántica que, increíblemente, estaba basada en uno de sus libros. Habían hecho un buen trabajo con él. Vería un poco de televisión antes de salir a hacer las compras. Tenía que reabastecer su cocina, sobre todo con leche y chocolate.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 13:06.

Eiri se estiró sobre el sofá, escuchando claramente cómo tronaban algunas de sus vértebras. Iría a hacer las compras y quizás comprar algo de comer. No tenía ganas de cocinar. Fue en ese momento en que algo se le hizo extraño. Algo faltaba en su departamento.

Shuichi.

Shuichi no se había aparecido para ronronearlo o pasar frente a él bailando y cantando con la aspiradora. ¿Seguiría dormido? Viendo el reloj de pared, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación. En efecto, el neko seguía dormido sobre la cama. Muy extraño. Se acercó a la cama y posó una de sus manos sobre el neko.

—¿Shuichi? —preguntó, moviendo ligeramente al neko. Shuichi se removió—. Shuichi despierta, ya es tarde.

Shuichi gruñó un poco antes de abrir sus ojos y tratar de enfocar a quien le hablaba.

—¿Amo? —preguntó, confundido. ¿Por qué lo estaría llamando su amo? ¿Tarde? Buscó el reloj de la mesa de noche y sus ojos se abrieron en susto. Eran pasadas de la una de la tarde. ¡¡El desayuno!!

Trató de levantarse rápidamente y disculparse pero sus piernas le fallaron y hubiera terminado en el suelo si no hubiera sido por las firmes manos de su amo que sostuvieron su caída.

—Tranquilo Shuichi —masculló Eiri, atribuyendo la caída a estar recién despierto.

—Lo siento amo, yo quería levantarme temprano para hacerle el desayuno y—

Eiri detuvo su diatriba ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—Ya es tarde para eso. Iré a comprar unas cuantas cosas y de una vez compraré comida. Báñate.

Shuichi abrió los ojos. ¡Saldría con su amo! Desde que había llegado, no había salido de ese departamento, sólo viendo como su amo entraba y salía para ver a su editora pero ahora le estaba diciendo que iría con él a hacer compras. ¡Qué emoción! Sintiéndose más repuesto, caminó hasta el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eiri observó el comportamiento efusivo del neko. Sin duda le emocionaba la idea de salir. Aprovecharía esa salida para comprarle unas cuantas prendas más al neko. No sabía ya cuántas prendas limpias de las que le había Tatsuha le quedaban.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 13:49.

Shuichi observó hipnotizado todas las tiendas de aquel edificio. Eiri lo había llevado a un concurrido centro comercial donde podrían encontrar todo lo que necesitaba sin tener que salir de dicho lugar.

Poniendo atención, por primera vez se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de tiendas que había con accesorios para nekos desde ropas y accesorios como collares, anillos en incluso tiendas de índole sexual con fotos y videos de nekos y artefactos para “adornar el acto”. Aún no se había planteado el tener algún tipo de relación sexual con Shuichi. Si bien definitivamente el neko le llamaba la atención, había algo que lo detenía de ir más allá y que no podía identificar. Era como una fuerza moral que resonaba en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en la razón por el comportamiento de Shuichi.

—¡¡Amo!! —La voz entusiasmada del neko lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Vio a Shuichi señalar hacia una colorida tienda donde vendían helados de múltiples sabores. El olor a leche era demasiado atrayente para Shuichi. Eiri lo vio pegarse a las vitrinas, olfateando los increíbles aromas que las nieves desprendían. Shuichi parecía comportarse como un niño.

Suspiró.

Entró a la nevería siendo seguido de cerca por Shuichi quien veía intrigado a la gente que lo rodeaba. Si bien, a los nekos los criaban juntos y él había tenido la oportunidad de estar con otros felinos, estar rodeado de humanos se sentía diferente. Se pegó a la espalda de su amo, agarrando el saco entre sus manos sin perder de vista su entorno. Eiri pudo sentir su nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo Shuichi. —La voz de su amo lo tranquilizó—. Vamos, te compraré un helado.

Ante la mención del postre, las orejas de Shuichi se levantaron. Había visto eso en la televisión pero nunca había probado uno. La emoción inundó su ser. Acompañó a su amo hasta el mostrador. Una dependienta los atendió,

—¿En qué le puedo servir? —preguntó con una agradable sonrisa.

—Shuichi, escoge un sabor —indicó Eiri.

Shuichi observó las cajas de nieve que se mostraban frente a él. Había muchos sabores de donde escoger pero uno en especial le llamó la atención.

—¡Ese! —chilló, señalando una nieve sabor fresas con crema.

La chica que los atendía sonrió, le despachó un cono y recibió el dinero con el que Eiri pagaría el helado.

—Que lo disfrute.

Shuichi salió de la heladería con una sonrisa radiante y dándole sendas lengüetadas al helado, disfrutando su sabor y lo frío que se sentía. Eiri observó cómo, cada vez que Shuichi lamía el helado, movía las orejas de forma curiosa.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 18:12.

Después de haber recorrido casi todas las tiendas y haber comprado varios juegos de prendas, calzado y algunos juguetes para Shuichi, Eiri decidió que era hora de regresar, después de todo, aún tenía que ir a la cena familiar a celebrar el fin de año.

—Hora de irnos Shuichi —murmuró al neko recostado en su hombro.

Shuichi había dicho que estaba cansado y quería sentarse un poco pero aparentemente se había quedado dormido.

—Shuichi —repitió, logrando que Shuichi saliera de su sueño.

El neko se estiró, arqueando su espalda para después voltear a ver a su amo con una mirada cansada. ¿Sería que la caminata había sido demasiada para el neko, considerando que desde que había llegado a su casa no lo había sacado del departamento?

—¿Hora de irnos? —preguntó con voz somnolienta.

Eiri asintió. Si bien, Tatsuha le había dicho que la reunión era a las ocho, dejaría a Shuichi dormir un rato antes. Aún quedaba tiempo y no pasaría mucho si llegaban un poco tarde.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 19:56.

Eiri cerró la puerta del baño, ajustando la toalla que reposaba sobre sus caderas. Era hora de despertar a Shuichi para que se arreglara. Cuando había llegado a su departamento, había tenido que cargar al neko hasta la cama pues parecía perdido entre sueños. Había tenido que hacer una segunda vuelta para subir todos los paquetes hasta el departamento.

Había aprovechado el tiempo que Shuichi había estado dormido para acomodar las ropas del neko en su closet, así como encontrarle un lugar a sus nuevos juguetes. En realidad parecía un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Tomó las prendas que se había apartado para él, colocándose la ropa interior y el pantalón antes de despertar al neko.

—Shuichi —llamó, moviendo el hombro del neko que parecía profundamente dormido—. Shuichi —insistió.

El neko se removió un poco antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente. Se sentía muy cansado y el cuerpo le pesaba pero su amo lo estaba llamando y él era feliz complaciéndolo por más cansado que estuviera.

—¿Amo?

—Alístate Shuichi, tenemos que ir una cena. Tu ropa está en el armario.

—Sí —chilló el neko, poniendo una sonrisa algo cansada que Eiri notó, pero atribuyó a que acababa de despertar.

Shuichi caminó hacia el closet, sacando unas cuantas prendas para después dejarlas sobre la cama y meterse al baño a darse una ducha rápida.

Eiri terminaba de acomodarse el saco cuando vio a Shuichi salir del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura y otra sobre la cabeza. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que Shuichi se quitaba la toalla dándole la espalda sin siquiera inmutarse para después empezar a ponerse la ropa interior.

—Shu...

El neko volteó a verlo, deteniendo su intento de ponerse el pantalón.

—¿Eh?

Eiri se le quedó viendo. Parecía que el neko no tenía ningún indicio de pudor y no le importaba cambiarse frente a él. Hasta ese momento caviló en que no había tenido la oportunidad de notar cuando Shuichi se metía a bañar. Siempre estaba él trabajando en su libro.

—No, nada.

Eiri salió de la habitación. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era observar el cuerpo perfecto del neko. Sus delicadas curvas, sus caderas estrechas, sus largas piernas y su piel lechosa. No, eso no lo necesitaba. Cinco minutos después, Shuichi salía de la habitación completamente vestido con uno de los nuevos trajes que le había comprado. Un conjunto de dos piezas en color azul celeste con una boina del mismo color. Se veía increíble.

—Estoy listo amo.

Eiri tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 20:17.

—Hemos llegado —murmuró hacia su lado derecho.

Curiosamente, Shuichi se había vuelto a quedar dormido durante el trayecto, recargándose ligeramente sobre su hombro. Podía sentir la tibia respiración del neko cerca de su cuello.

La verdad era que no quería despertarlo pero, entre más pronto entraran, más pronto se irían. Removió un poco el hombro de Shuichi, logrando que despertara después de unas cuantas sacudidas.

Shuichi abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Se sentía más cansado que de costumbre pero al ver el rostro de su amo se sintió feliz. Siempre se sentiría feliz de que lo primero que viera al despear fuera el rostro de su amo.

—Amo...

La reunión estaba por comenzar.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 20:25.

—¡¡Shu-chan!!! —gritó Ryuichi en cuanto vio a su mejor amigo entrar por la puerta principal.

Habían llegado unos cuantos minutos antes de las ocho y había estado revoloteando alrededor de su amo impaciente por la llegada del neko. Aunque ahora que Shuichi tenía como amo al hermano de su amo y lo podría ver más seguido, le encantaba ver al neko y cada vez que lo veía, era como si tuviera mucho de no verlo. No pudo evitar saludarlo con efusividad, haciendo que Shuichi trastabillara.

Eiri observó el lugar. No había mucha gente y eso en verdad lo agradecía. Una peculiaridad del año nuevo en la casa principal era que la cena era muy íntima. Dando un vistazo pudo ver a sus padres charlando con su hermana Mika y su esposo Tohma. El pequeño de ambos jugaba con sus juguetes en la alfombra cerca de ellos. Unos tíos, hermanos y hermanas de sus padres también estaban por ahí con unos cuantos nekos de compañía y una pareja amigos de su madre. A duras penas eran veinte personas. Esperaba que la cena no se alargara demasiado.

—Hola Eiri —saludó una de las hijas de la pareja que era amiga de su madre.

Esa chica parecía tener serías intenciones con él. Era muy común que coincidiera con ella en reuniones de sus padres. Tenía la leve sospecha de que su madre quería metérsela por los ojos.

—Hola —respondió por cortesía.

—Veo que tienes un neko —dijo la chica con un leve toque de decepción.

Los nekos tenían una única función y ella esperaba poder satisfacer esa necesidad. No por nada le había dicho a su madre que incitara a la madre de Eiri a invitarla a todas sus reuniones sociales. Ella misma se consideraba un buen partido para el rubio.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 20:28.

Shuichi logró soltarse del abrazo efusivo de Ryuichi y observó que una chica se acercaba a su amo. Inmediatamente fue a ocupar su lugar a la espalda de él, sujetando su ropa en un gesto tímido. Tanta gente desconocida lo ponía nervioso.

—Veo que tienes un neko.

Shuichi observó aquella mujer y no pasó por alto el tono de decepción ante la obvia afirmación. Era obvio que su amo tenía un neko. Él era su neko. Inmediatamente, esa chica se había ganado su enemistad.

—Sí, fue un regalo de navidad mío —interrumpió Tatsuha.

A él no le agradaba la chica y el regalarle a su hermano un neko había tenido esa segunda intención. Que Eiri se mostrara ocupado de forma temporal ante la chica. Lo que sucediera después sería una ganancia.

El comentario pareció funcionar puesto que la chicha inmediatamente se disculpó con el ceño fruncido, argumentando que creía escuchar a su madre llamándola. Tatsuha sonrió triunfal.

—Eso era totalmente innecesario Tatsuha —dijo Eiri, viendo que Shuichi salía de su escondite detrás de su espalda y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Eiri no pudo evitar el impulso de acariciar una de sus orejas, pasando sus dedos por ella, descansando su mano en la parte trasera. Shuichi empezó a ronronear.

—Aja...

Shuichi empezó a sentir como se relajaba su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos de su amo que impidieron que se precipitara contra el suelo.

—¡¡Shu!! —chilló Ryuichi, llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas.

Tatsuha hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia e instó a Eiri, quien había levantado a Shuichi en sus brazos, a llevarlo a una zona más privada. Tatsuha lo guio hasta una de las habitaciones donde Eiri recostó a Shuichi en una de las camas.

A pesar de que estaba preocupado por el repentino desvanecimiento del neko, no acostumbraba a mostrar sus sentimientos. Esperaba que el neko despertara pronto, no podían desaparecer mucho tiempo o su padre comenzaría a buscarlos para la cena.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 20:35.

—Shuichi —murmuró Eiri cerca de la oreja del neko.

Shuichi frunció el ceño antes de abrir los ojos y ubicar la dulce voz de su dueño.

—¿Amo? —susurró.

¿Qué había sucedido? Hace unos momentos estaba escondido detrás de la fuerte espalda de su amo en el vestíbulo de la casa y ahora se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, recostado en un diván con su amo cerca de él.

—¡¡Shu!! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Eiri miró de mala manera al neko que había robado las palabras de su boca. Él quería preguntar lo mismo.

—Sí... estoy bien —contestó con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Aún se sentía un poco mareado pero no quería preocupar a su amo. Aún dentro de su serio semblante podía ver ese deje de preocupación en su mirada, y se sintió agradecido por ello.

—¡¡Vamos por dulces!! —chilló Ryuichi tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia las cocinas.

Ya antes había estado es esa casa y sabía que las cocineras le darían algo dulce si ponía ojitos. Era un truco que el mismo Tatsuha le había enseñado pues era lo que él hacía cuando era pequeño.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 20:37.

Tatsuha vio a los nekos salir de la habitación y entonces volteó a ver a su hermano.

—Eiri —habló, cuidando las palabras que usaba. Eiri volteó a verlo al notar su cauteloso tono—. ¿Has tocado a Shuichi desde que te lo regalé? —agregó con cautela.

Sabía lo cerrado que era su hermano en ciertos temas, y definitivamente, ese era uno de ellos, su intimidad. Había escogido bien las palabras para que no sonara tan agresivo hacia su privacidad.

—Si —contestó con sinceridad. Eran pocas las veces en que veía a su hermano tan serio.

—¿Hasta qué punto? —volvió a preguntar.

Necesitaba saber. Si el desmayo de Shuichi se debía a que no había tenido sexo con Shuichi desde que había imprimado en él, al neko le quedaba poco tiempo.

—No contestaré eso Tatsuha.

Tatsuha bajó la vista.

—Eiri, ¿recuerdas qué es lo que necesitan los nekos? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Eiri mantuvo su postura sería, pero mentalmente repasó el manual que había traído Shuichi consigo. Repasó mentalmente cada línea del manual hasta que llegó al párrafo número 8.

“Los nekos requieren de fluidos corporales para vivir”.

Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. Fluidos corporales. Ahora entendía la pregunta de Tatsuha. No había tenido intimidad con Shuichi en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

—Si ya empezó con desmayos, no le queda mucho tiempo. Piénsalo Eiri. Hay centros para nekos no deseados pero... no creo que quieras mandarlo ahí.

Sabía que con eso sería suficiente. Tatsuha salió de la habitación. Iría a buscar a Ryuichi a las cocinas, aún faltaban cerca de treinta minutos para la cena. Quizás tiempo suficiente para meterle mano a su querido Ryuichi.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 21:00.

Puntualmente, la cena se estaba sirviendo a las nueve de la noche. Los comensales se encontraban sentados en una amplia mesa rectangular. Ryuichi había insistido fervientemente en que Shuichi y su amo se sentaran junto a él y Tatsuha. Tatsuha sabía que, una vez que Ryuichi quería algo, no había poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario. Era algo que adoraba de su neko.

Algo que le preocupaba era la actitud de su hermano. Eiri se había mantenido serio desde que había tenido que tomar asiento, sólo viendo como Shuichi sonreía a todo lo que Ryuichi decía. ¿Había hecho bien al regalarle a Shuichi? Su hermano siempre había sido un solitario y nunca había tenido una pareja estable. Había pensado en regalarle una mascota pero Ryuichi lo había convencido de comprarle a su gran amigo. Había dicho que Shuichi podría hacerlo feliz, aunque empezaba a dudarlo.

No sabía que pensar. Si no lo conociera, diría que Eiri parecía preocupado. ¿En verdad le preocupaba la salud de su neko? Si no lo quisiera, ¿lo dejaría morir? ¿Su hermano podría ser tan cruel?

 

 

31 de diciembre. 21:48.

Fue entonces que Eiri lo notó. Shuichi había comido muy poco y parecía somnoliento. A pesar de que el neko de su hermano no había dejado de parlotear, Shuichi sólo había contestado con monosílabos y sonriendo en ocasiones. Muy diferente al Shuichi de unos días atrás con su radiante sonrisa y comentarios sin fin.

Estaba impaciente en regresar a su casa. Ese ambiente no le gustaba. Preferiría estar en su hogar viendo una película, tomando una cerveza y con Shuichi sentado a su lado. Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió. ¿Shuichi a su lado? ¿Desde cuándo sus ideas de relajación incluían el tener a Shuichi a su lado, rascándole las orejas y escuchando su suave e hipnotizante ronroneo? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 22:13.

El postre estaba siendo servido. Pastel de queso coronado con fresas y una pisca de chocolate espolvoreado con nuez. Toda una delicia. Definitivamente algo que alegraría a Shuichi puesto que esa semana había sido imposible eludir la aparente fascinación del neko por las fresas.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa al notar que el neko no comiera ni siquiera la mitad del postre, alegando que no tenía hambre ya. Unas ojeras habían empezado a marcarse bajo sus ojos y su semblante parecía cansado. Podría caer dormido en cualquier momento. Era momento de irse. Se levantó, llamando la atención de los presentes incluyendo la de sus padres.

—Es hora de retirarme —indicó con voz seria.

Su padre suspiró, más sin embargo asintió en silencio. Había sido todo un milagro que asistiera a la cena de primer lugar aunque para ello hubiera tenido que amenazarlo de desheredarlo. Eiri siempre se había mostrado reticente a las relaciones familiares y por más que lo invitaban a las reuniones de cumpleaños y onomásticos especiales, nunca iba. Los últimos años había empezado a amenazarlo.

El mismo patriarca sabía que no sería capaz de cumplir las amenazas, pero mientras su hijo siguiera viniendo, no había razón para que lo supiera. Quizás mucha gente lo etiquetara como alguien frío y sin corazón que amenazaba a sus hijos pero, para él, su familia era lo más importante.

Observó cómo su hijo ayudaba a su neko a levantarse para irse. Ese neko se veía extraño. Demasiado cansado. Quizás esa era la razón de su partida. ¿Sería acaso que por primera vez en su vida, su hijo mayor se estaba preocupando por alguien más que por él mismo?

Cuando se había enterado del regalo que Tatsuha le había hecho, había esperado una hecatombe o que le avisaran que su hijo menor había sido asesinado o que su hijo mayor había sido encarcelado por fratricidio, pero ninguna de las dos cosas había sucedido.

Extraño.

Muy extraño.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 22:50.

Eiri abrió la puerta de su departamento con un poco de dificultad al estar sus movimientos limitados por el cuerpo de Shuichi durmiendo en su pecho. El neko se había quedado nuevamente dormido durante el trayecto a casa. Empezaba a preocuparle demasiado, y si Tatsuha tenía razón, a Shuichi le quedaba poco tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, aquella que le había pertenecido solamente a él por tanto tiempo, y recostó a Shuichi sobre las suaves sábanas de seda, teniendo especial cuidado en colocar su cabeza sobre las cómodas almohadas de plumas. El neko se removió un poco al sentir un aroma inundar sus sentidos. El aroma de su amo impregnado en las almohadas. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se sentía muy cansado.

—¿Amo?

Shuichi observó a Eiri mientras éste se quitaba su saco, colocándolo sobre una silla y se deshacía el nudo de la corbata.

—¿Te sientes cansado Shuichi?

—Sí... un poco... —contestó con duda.

—¿Desde cuándo? —volvió a preguntar. La corbata había quedado olvidada sobre el saco y ahora se disponía a subir a la cama hasta quedar posado sobre el neko en una posición por demás, sugerente. Shuichi se sonrojó.

»¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace dos días —respondió con franqueza.

—¿Sabes lo que te está sucediendo? —susurró. Shuichi bajó el rostro y asintió. Sí. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando—. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías? —cuestionó una vez más, obligando al neko a verlo a los ojos.

Shuichi pareció dudar un poco antes de contestar, esos ojos parecían querer desnudar su alma.

—No quería incomodarlo... amo —La mirada amenazaba con turbársele—. Noté que no le gusta mi cuerpo.

Sabía lo que sucedería si no tenía contacto íntimo con su amo pero después de verlo retroceder a sus avances, había entendido que quizás no le era atractivo. Si su amo no quería intimidad con él, entendía. Moriría feliz de haberlo conocido y haber sido su mascota.

Eiri observó esos hermosos ojos que empezaban a anegarse en lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser él el causante de tal sufrimiento? ¿Cómo podía siquiera dudar en conservar la vida del neko por algo como el sexo? Era un desgraciado. No permitiría que Shuichi muriera. Lo quería a su lado. Su presencia había devuelto un pequeño rayo de luz a su vida. Aunque al principio pensara que Shuichi sólo sería una molestia, los pequeños detalles como el chocolate o mantener limpio su departamento para que él pudiera concentrarse en su novela eran invaluables.

No pudiendo soportar más aquellas dolorosas lágrimas, levantó el rostro de Shuichi y atrapó sus labios en un dulce beso. Probar aquellas saladas lágrimas al principio le supo amargo pero conforme el beso avanzaba, el sabor iba cediendo. Shuichi se sentía en el cielo. Si ese iba a ser su último beso, con gusto moriría feliz. Sentía los labios de su amo moverse sobre los suyos con maestría. Su respiración se cortó cuando sintió una de sus manos sobre los botones de su camisa. El beso se cortó.

—Me gustas Shuichi. —El neko ahogó una respiración—. La razón por la que no había hecho nada contigo era porque no quería tomar el acto como una obligación.

Eiri bajó su rostro para besar nuevamente a Shuichi quien, para su sorpresa, giró el rostro.

—Amo… no es necesario —dijo viendo a la nada, haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.

Eiri suspiró. Shuichi no dejaría de sorprenderlo. Entendió inmediatamente sus intenciones.

—Ahora no es una obligación —respondió con una sonrisa.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 23:01.

Shuichi no podía detener las lágrimas.

—Amo...

—Hablaremos de eso después Shuichi, ahora...

La mano sobre su pecho volvió a moverse, esta vez sacando lentamente los botones de sus ojales. Pudo sentir la tibia respiración de su amo sobre su cuello antes de que aquellos labios hicieran contacto con su trémula piel. No pudo evitar un pequeño gemido al sentir como los dientes de su amo rasguñaban un poco, dejando una segura marca en su cuello. La boca de Eiri comenzó a bajar

Casi podía escuchar el sonido de los botones cediendo ante la presión de aquellas blancas manos hasta que su pecho se encontró al descubierto. Eiri bajó, dejando besos de mariposa hasta alcanzar uno de los pezones de Shuichi y lo atrapó entre sus labios. Pudo sentir al neko temblar bajo sus brazos. ¿Por qué había pensado tanto esto? ¿Por qué había dudado? Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que se iba a sentir de esta manera, lo hubiera hecho con gusto.

Se movió un poco hacia la izquierda para tomar el otro pezón. Lo lamió y besó hasta sentirlo duro y respingado como el anterior. Se levantó un poco observando su obra. Shuichi tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, respirando con premura. Eiri se sintió ansioso. Shuichi abrió sus ojos al sentir como sus pantalones eran bajados lentamente y cada trozo de piel que era revelado era cubierto por un par de ansiosos labios que parecían querer probarlo todo. No podía creer que al fin estuviera sucediendo.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 23:17.

Las ropas se habían quedado perdidas en algún punto de la habitación. ¿Dónde? No importaba. Lo que más importaba en esos momentos eran las pieles que mutuamente compartían sus emanaciones. Los labios se unían una y otra vez, encontrándose en batallas que ninguno parecía querer ganar. Sus miembros se rozaban en un continuo toque enardecido por los movimientos de caderas de ambos, queriendo prolongar el éxtasis que amenazaba con desbordar sus cuerpos. Eiri se movía lentamente, no quería apurar las cosas, quería disfrutar cada segundo de ese roce. Shuichi gemía deliciosamente, encorvando su espalda para frotar más su miembro contra el suyo.

—Amo...

Eiri bajó una de sus manos con las que mantenía el equilibrio y tomó ambos miembros frotándolos entre ellos mientras su boca se separaba de la de Shuichi y se trasladaba a su cuello, besando y lamiendo con deseo.

Shuichi se sentía febril, no podría aguantar mucho más.

—¡¡Amo!!

 

 

31 de diciembre. 23:29.

Eiri observó el semen de Shuichi esparcido entre sus vientres. El neko tenía la respiración acelerada, las mejillas arreboladas y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo entero. Era una visión en exceso incitadora. Pero Eiri no había terminado. Su erección se alzaba orgullosa contra su vientre y él quería más.

—Aún no...

Susurrando contra su oído, Eiri fue bajando, besando el níveo pecho, bajando por la tersa piel de abdomen hasta llegar a una mata de vello de inusual color. Al principio se había sorprendido al descubrir que el vello púbico del neko era del mismo tono que su cabello, pero pronto le restó importancia. No era eso lo que le importaba, sino el miembro que descansaba flácido entre sus piernas, después de haber liberado su simiente. Esto estaba muy lejos de acabar. Besando el hueso de la cadera, Eiri avanzó hacia aquella zona que parecía descansar. Tomó el miembro de Shuichi y le dio unas cuantas lamidas, retirando los restos de semen que quedaron cerca.

Shuichi volteó a ver lo que sucedía. Sentir las caricias de su amo sobre su cuerpo era embriagante, pero verlo lamiendo su sexo era, definitivamente, una de las experiencias que esperaba llevar en su memoria hasta la tumba. No pudo evitar un gemido y que su cuerpo se arqueara al sentir la traviesa lengua sobre su miembro, quitando hasta el último resquicio de semen que había quedado. Sabía que se estaba excitando de nuevo.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 23:41.

Shuichi gemía sin contenerse, abriendo más sus piernas si fuera posible. Y cómo no hacerlo cuando tres dedos de su amo se movían sin dilación dentro de él, tocando su próstata y preparándolo para lo inevitable. Su corazón saltaba de gozo al pensar que al fin estaba sucediendo. Al fin iba a pertenecerle por completo a su amo. Si moría después de eso, no importaba. Por esos pocos minutos que durara era capaz de morir una y mil veces más. Por ese segundo de íntima conexión con su amo, daría lo que fuera.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Eiri.

Sentía que Shuichi ya estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto a recibirlo, y su miembro se alzaba ansioso contra su vientre en espera de lo inevitable. Estaban en el punto de no retorno y estaba de acuerdo. No había manera de que pudiera echarse para atrás en una situación como esa. La manera en que Shuichi se entregaba, como arqueaba su cuerpo con cada una de sus caricias, regalándole pudorosos gemidos lo hacían volverse loco. Beber la ambrosía que eran los dulces labios del neko, hacían que su excitación diera brincos en su bajo vientre, impaciente por profanar aquella zona tan íntima que el neko resguardaba sólo para su amo, pues a partir de ese momento, se aseguraría de que Shuichi fuera solo para él.

 

 

31 de diciembre. 23:45.

Eiri se ubicó entre las torneadas piernas del neko, y volteó a verlo a los ojos. En la mirada del neko había miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a lo que pasaría. Pero también había confianza. Confianza en que todo saldría bien, en que Eiri no lo lastimaría. Asegurándose de que tenía suficiente lubricante y Shuichi estaba totalmente excitado, Eiri se adentró finalmente en aquel paraje desconocido para él. Pudo sentir a Shuichi contraer su cuerpo ante la presencia del cuerpo extraño. Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor. Era en realidad estrecho.

—Shuichi...

Sentir el tibio aliento de su amo sobre la delicada piel de su cuello hizo que el neko diera un gemido ahogado, abriendo más sus piernas y pasando sus manos por el cuello de su amo. Eiri acomodó las piernas del neko sobre su cintura, pasando una de sus manos por su pierna derecha, acariciando la trémula piel y subiendo un poco hasta rozar el miembro del neko que se erguía enhiesto contra ambos vientres. Shuichi se movió un poco, esperando, probando cómo se sentía tener ese miembro enterrado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo y no pudo hacer más que gemir.

—Amo...

Eiri supo que Shuichi estaba listo. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, saliendo lentamente del tibio cuerpo de su neko para después volver a entrar, tratando de encontrar el punto indicado. No le tomó mucho tiempo.

Shuichi se sintió en la gloria. Gimió audiblemente, cerrando los ojos, enarcando su espalda y atrapando los labios de su amo para beber esa ambrosía de la cual se había hecho adicto.

Al sentir aquello pecaminosos labios sobre los suyos, Eiri se movió vigorosamente, cuidando de golpear aquel punto que hacía que el neko se volviera loco de placer. Bebió de sus labios como un sediento en medio del desierto, acallando sus gemidos con sus besos.

Shuichi movía sus manos del cuello de su amo, trazando la amplia espalda y deleitándose con esos músculos que serpenteaban bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Los labios de su amo se trasladaron a su cuello donde lamió y mordió un poco, dejándole una marca que de seguro permanecería después de su encuentro.

Gimió entrecortadamente cuando una de las manos de su amo se escabulló ansiosa entre sus cuerpos y se adueñó de su punzante erección. Sus piernas temblaron y se cerraron más sobre aquella cintura que se movía incesantemente sobre su intimidad.

—Amo...

Estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo. Esa marea de placer que se arrebolaba sobre su bajo vientre, amenazándolo con volverlo loco debido al holocausto de sensaciones que se desenvolvían sobre su cuerpo.

Eiri sintió como el líquido pre seminal comenzaba a emanar del miembro del menor. Sabía que estaba cerca, la respiración del menor se aceleró. Sus cuerpos perlados se movían al unísono, amenazando con hacer que la cama cayera sobre el suelo por las vibraciones.

—Amo yo...

No aguantó más. El orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo haciéndolo convulsionarse del placer. Sus labios fueron atrapados en un último beso mientras sentía su vientre ser cubierto por su propia esencia y su interior llenado por la simiente de su amo.

 

 

1 de enero. 00:01

Atrapado en la nebulosa del orgasmo, Shuichi no sintió cuando su amo se retiró de su interior, ni cuando éste se recostó a su lado, mucho menos cuando jaló los cobertores y los cubrió a ambos, resguardándolos de frío que amenazaba a la ciudad. Fue hasta que sintió los tibios brazos de su amo rodear su cintura y juntar sus cuerpos que se dio cuenta de la realidad. Lo había hecho. Su amo lo había arrancado de la garras de la muerte. ¿Sería que en verdad le importaba a su amo?

—Feliz año nuevo... Shuichi —masculló su amo contra su oreja.

Shuichi sonrió. Sí, debía ser especial para su amo. Nunca en su corta vida había sido tan feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de cultura general.  
> Impronta/troquelado: ¿Han visto alguna vez como mamá pata camina seguida de todo sus patitos? ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo le hace ara que no se le pierda ninguno?  
> Bien:  
> Por impronta o troquelado se entiende el proceso por el cual un miembro de una especie dada adquiere preferencia por interactuar social o sexualmente con determinado tipo de individuos como consecuencia de la experiencia. Por impronta filial se entiende a los recién nacidos solo siguen a un progenitor al que se le ha presentado después de su nacimiento, destacan dos aspectos:  
> -Que este hecho tiene lugar durante un tiempo limitado de especial sensibilidad a estímulos de movimiento (período crítico)  
> -Que es irreversible, una vez establecido la impronta no es posible establecer una nueva impronta.  
> Y esto aplica para lo primero que vean. Si se trata de un objeto inanimado (por ejemplo una pelota que pasaba por ahí) es lo que tomarán como su “madre”. Vaya cosa XD.


End file.
